Demonic Year 5 Class 1
is a mini-corner which debuted in EP105. It is the fourth story arc starring Hailey Anne Thomas and Usapyon. Synopsis The typical plot of this mini-corner revolves about several Yo-kai's attempts to inspirit the students of 5-1 classroom, the class Hailey Anne is in, which is infamous among Yo-kai for having students unwittingly immune to their inspiritings. So strong are their immunities, in some cases, their attempts end up backfiring on the Yo-kai trying them, often twicefold. In true "Hapyon" fashion, this mini-corner continues Hailey's tradition of enraging Usapyon into using Invader Mode. List of Episodes Okanenider Explodes Supoor Hero (this one being Supoor Hero-2, as the first one became a Noko) tries to make Isabel poor, but her riches are too much for the Poverty Yo-kai. At the end, he ends being transformed into a Noko and reunites with Supoor Hero-1. Unchikuma Sinks in the Antarctic Poofessor places several "knowledge poop" into Takahashi's head in order to make him spout trivia, but the boy always twists the trivia and says it incorrectly. Each attempt causes Poofessor's flame to get closer to ignite and send him flying into the Antartic, which is exactly what happens in the end. Gurerulin Dies in the Sunset Roughraff tries to make Dylan a rebel without cause each time he interacts with his classmates. However, Dylan turns out to be a nice kid all along and popular with the girls. After Roughraff's last attempt to rebel him along with his gang fails and turns Dylan and his group into donation collectors. Roughraff explodes, ruining his pompadour. Sebastian's Great Ship Sinks Verygoodsir tries to make Brooke into a perfect, graceful girl each time she performs an action during class. However, his inspiritings fail when all seems they would work, eventually causing the perfectionist Yo-kai to start messing up. Netaballerina Sinks Into The Sea of Knowledge Spoilerina , under a guise of a human girl and going by the nickname Rina, tries to spoil the contents of the next Space Wars film to Ryan. However, it turns out Ryan has more knowledge than her since he IS the author of said novel -under a pseudonym-, effectively rendering the Legendary Yo-kai attempts fruitless. Negativoon and Tohohogisu's Crying Friendship Negatibuzz and Buhu team up to embarrass the entertaining duo Adam and Jack each time a mishap happens on the two boys. Each of their attempts backfires since the pair can easily bring out the laughter to everyone and themselves. Gishinanki Shatters In Front of the Iron Clad Women Suspicioni tries to shatter Chloe and Sydney's trust in Isabel each time something happens to her. Even after Cheeksqueek causes the girl to fart before her friends, this does not prompt them to abandon her; if any, only strengthen her friendship. Ikemenken Howls in Onigiri Hell Ikemenken Howls in Onigiri Hell (Japanese: '' ～イケメン犬、おにぎり地獄に吠える！！～ ''~Ikemenken, Onigiri Jigoku ni Hoeru!!) Dandoodle repeatedly inspirits Eric in order to make him handsome, but this triggers the human boy to make him more popular than him. In the end, Dandoodle reverses the inspiriting when Eric goes to a date in order to embarrass him, but his proves to be his undoing as Eric's date ends going smoothly, 'cuz it wasn't even a date, he was just gonna pick up some ingredients (presumibly to make more rice balls). Hanasakajii Whithers Hanasakaji Whiters (Japanese: ～花さか爺　枯れる！！～ ~Hanasakajii Kareru!!~) Peppillon and House Partay duel each other on who inspirits people into making happy better by using the stoic Ashley as a subject. Each of their attempts fail on her, but not on Year 5 Class 2 students (like Nate, Bear. and Eddie). Even though Elder Bloom appears and gives it a try, even restorting to combine his powers with Peppillon and Ieay, it fails miserably, leaving him withered. Haraodori Distracts the Namaste Haraodori Distracts the Namaste (Japanese: ～はらおドリ　ナマステに散る！！～ ~Haraodori, Namasute ni Chiru!!~) Rockabelly attempts to inspirit Jordan to change his dancing style from Namaste to belly dancing, but Jordan trounces the inspiriting each time by dancing Namaste anyways. Even when Rockabelly combines his inspiriting powers with Wiglin's, Steppa's and Rhyth's -with these three having their own attempt-, Jordan keeps dancing Namaste while pulling his classmates -and the four Yo-kai- along the way. Yo-kai Final Battle, The Supreme Commander Appears! Yo-kai Final Battle, The Supreme Commander Appears! (Japanese: ～妖怪最終決戦　総大将あらわる！！～ ~Yōkai Saishū Kessen, Sōdaishō Arawaru!!~ Having being thwarted on each of their previous attempts, all of the above mentioned Yo-kai try a last ditch attempt in Jessica, with Roughraff managing to turn her into a Delinquent only for Jessica to excert bigger domination on him. Spoilerina tries to make Jessica spoil some content to Inaho, but she herself is not prepared to hear spoilers she doesn't even know. Supoor Hero tries to make Jessica lose her money when buying manga, though he is fooled by breaking news about not cash -later revealed to be false-. Finally, Suspicioni, Negatibuzz, and Buhu successfully inspirit her, but this causes a chain reaction which provokes a Meteor suddenly falling into Earth, forcing the Yo-kai to stop inspiriting her to avoid this fate. Afterwards, realizing Jessica is the most powerful human in her group, the Yo-kai swear to never mess with the Year 5 Class 1 ever again. Category:Mini Corners